miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 210
Dancing with Stars is the tenth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary The Oracle tells our heroes they should look for the next ring in the stars. Simo shows them a spot in the forest where they can watch the stars, but the night sky is cloudy. Tessandra tells them to go into the desert instead. Plot At the farm, Mia picks out a carrot for the horses. Renzo enlists her help in catching a chicken that keeps getting away from him. After helping Renzo, Mia goes to see the horses Sapphire and Johnny. When Mario comes back from his other job, Mia goes to take Sapphire outside. While Mario has difficulty staying on Sapphire, Violetta rides into the area on a new horse. Violetta spots Sapphire, and questions why Sapphire is there. Mario wonders if they'll be able to get Sapphire to co-operate, due to his bad experiences with people while with Violetta and her mother. Mia successfully gets on Sapphire, and rides him for a bit as Mario leads them, to his surprise. When Renzo shows up, she quickly gets down from the horse. Renzo also seems surprised at how much Sapphire trusts Mia, and decides to allow Mia to ride him, provided Mario is there to lead the horse around. Mia is about to get back on Sapphire, when her bracelet starts to glow, and she excuses herself to go inside and change. Arriving in Centopia, Mia is greeted by an excited Onchao, who brings her to Yuko and Mo nearby. The group fly over to Phuddle, who is having trouble figuring out how to get some binoculars to work, until Mia points out that he should be looking through the other end of it. Onchao asks about the riddle, and Mia tells the group about the latest riddle. Mo comments that there is a legend about "dancing with stars", and the group realize they may need to find the Star Unicorn. When it becomes nighttime, the group head into the Blackwood Forest to find Simo, who knows more about stars than they do. Following the butterfly from Mia's ring, the group find Simo hiding in the trees nearby. As Simo takes them to a place to see the stars, the group wonder if the legend is true. Mia comments on how stars and sun work in her world, which the other elves find ridiculous. Mia comments that she likes the whole "dancing with stars" story better too. Simo sings a song about dancing with stars to get ones wish granted. Tessandra comes across the group, and asks what is going on. Simo gives her the Moon Flower Pollen that he got from Onchao, before the group explain the situation. Tessandra explains where the stars can be seen best, offering to take them the next night in exchange for frog spit. Meanwhile, Tukito leads Gargona into the forest, since he had seen Onchao heading there with the elves. Gargona and Tukito observe the elves. Mo is reluctant to gather frog spit, while Mia comments that they can't wait until the next night, promising to help Simo with his chores after they finish their mission. Gargona and Tukito head back to Rixel to inform of him of where the elves are going, and he heads out on Gurga. The elves arrive in the desert, where the stars shine brightly. Mo tries to head in deeper, but some cacti end up attacking him. The group instead fly to a nearby rock formation, and observe the stars from there. While looking up the stars, the group discuss what each of them would wish for. Rixel spots the group in the distance, and begin moving closer. Mia spots a constellation resembling a unicorn. She soon sees the Star Unicorn itself flying above. The group fly up to try to meet with it. The group comment that this is the highest they've ever flown, and continue discussing their wishes as they fly higher. Mia realizes that they somehow can remain floating in the air without the use of their wings. As the group hold hands, some stars float up to them. The group hear the melody from Simo's song, and begin dancing with the stars, each taking their turn singing about their wishes. The Star Unicorn approaches the group, Mia translating for the group as the Star Unicorn explains that while it heard their wishes, they can't actually grant the wishes like the legend said, but the elves can each grant their own wish through hard work. The Star Unicorn gives Onchao the second ring, and the group head back down to the ground. Rixel ambushes the group. With the water shooters frozen from being too high up, Mo tells everyone to fly into the area with the cacti. The cacti quickly do the job of driving Rixel and Gurga away for the elves, and the elves go out to gather the frog spit that Tessandra requested. When Simo returns home, Tessandra reveals that she saw the stars dancing and thus knows that the elves disobeyed her, giving Simo more chores in the morning. With two rings found, the group are halfway done finding the crown. Returning to her own world, Mia is still tired from staying up so late while in Centopia. Mario comments that Mia didn't actually change her clothes, and muses on how well Mia gets along with animals, only for Mia to briefly doze off as he speaks. Major Events * Renzo allows Mia to ride Sapphire under Mario's watch. * The elves head to Blackwood Forest. * Mia promises to help Simo with his chores after their mission. * The elves see the Star Unicorn in the sky and fly up to it. * They sing their wishes while dancing with the stars. * They now have half of the crown. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "If you are willing to go very far, you can win a reward and dance with the star." * The stars in Centopia aren't like the stars in her real universe. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2